Japanese Patent Publication (kokai) No. 11-342869 discloses a front body structure for vehicle. This front body structure includes a pair of side sills arranged on both sides of a lower part of a vehicle body to extend in the vehicle's fore-and-aft direction. Further, a front pillar is arranged to stand on a front end of each side sill. The front body structure is adapted so as to disperse a collision load, which has been transmitted through the front wheel at the vehicle front collision, by the side sill itself.
In the above-mentioned front body structure, however, there is a tendency that when the vehicle has a front collision, at least one front wheel interferes with only the front end of the side sill directly, so that a collision load is concentrated on the side sill excessively, causing its great deformation. Additionally, when the front wheel is steered inwardly in the vehicle's width direction since the vehicle has a collision from oblique forward, a problem arises in that the front wheel cannot always interfere with any vehicle-body structural member disposed inside the front wheel, for example, a side member. Such a subject is caused since the above front body structure is not controlled a traverse of the front wheel(s) subsequent to the vehicle collision.